CotM: A Dark Moon
by creativeant
Summary: The holidays were filled with miracles the parents of our hybrid pack had found us thanks to a friend of ours. Everything should be perfect right, and it was at first but now they won't leave. And that's a problem because none of us can leave the town. Some supernatural force is plaguing Gaoling once more only this time it's targeting the supernaturals of the town...us.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi everyone this is the sequel to Calling of the Moon and if you haven't read it first i suggest you do otherwise you'll be lost. Anyway this story was going to be posted later this week but thanks to jpg207 who pm me the reasons why he liked the first one I decided as a gift to post it today and also I dedicate the whole story to jpg207! I hope you and everyone likes this first chapter and the ones following in the future. I'll only do this disclaimer once I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

Katara POV

In the ancient sand dunes of Egypt, before the time of the werewolf, lived a small pack of wolves. There were five members, a Father, a Mother, and three pups named Abasi, Osiris, and Cena. The oldest pup was Abasi and he was known as the stern one and would watch over his brother and sister when their parents would leave the den to hunt.

As the three pups grew older Osiris and Cena had found mates to add to the family and the parents were more than proud of the pack growing in numbers. However Mother and Father grew worried for their eldest son when he never showed interest in any of the females from any of the packs they came across. They feared that Abasi would become bitter if he didn't find a mate soon. The parents weren't the only ones to worried for Abasi, Osiris looked up to Abasi and was sad that his brother was slowly drifting away from the pack.

It was proven true one night when the pack and newborn pups were asleep Abasi ran away. He no longer felt the bonds of his pack mates and decided to be a lone wolf. The lone wolf ran for days and nights straight until he reached a village that was located at the delta of the Great River. Abasi rested on the outskirts of the village for a few days, one day while hunting for fish Abasi came across a human. To Abasi the human was the most beautiful female he ever laid his eyes on. The young woman was the daughter of one of the village merchants, her name was Dalila. Abasi immediately fell in love with her; the only problem was that he was a wolf and she a human. As much as he wanted Dalila to become a wolf like him, Abasi was no longer part of a pack and didn't wish for her to be in a life solitude with him.

Alone and depressed Abasi sat underneath the full moon a little ways from the village. He remembered from the stories his Father told him as a pup on how the Great Moon Goddess Isis would perform miracles for those that desperately asked for one. So Abasi prayed that night to Isis wishing to become human so that he could walk amongst humans and be with the love of his life. When Abasi was asleep Isis made her presence known and granted the lone wolf his wish. When Abasi awoke he was surprised and in high spirits that he was human. Thanking the Moon Goddess, Abasi went to the village so that he could meet Dalila and work for the merchant. In the few years that followed Abasi and Dalila fell in love and with her Father's blessing the two were married.

A year later Abasi and Dalila were blessed with a son whom they named Kontar. At last Abasi was at peace with his life, he had a mate and child. It all changed however when Kontar was a boy, one day Father and Son went fishing and their paths were crossed by a pack of wolves. Abasi recognized them as his Father, Mother, Osiris, Cena, their mates and pups. He was ecstatic to see his family once more so he could finally tell them that he had a mate and pup; the only problem was that the wolves didn't recognize their long lost pack brother. It was at this moment that Abasi missed his family more than ever and he wished that both his families could become one.

Isis had heard Abasi's thoughts and an idea came to her mind. The next full moon, when her power was infinite, Isis gave the pack the ability to become human like Abasi. The family was whole as the pack recognized Abasi in his human form, but that was not all the Moon Goddess did, as a gift to Abasi and his family every full moon they would transform into hybrid wolves. The pack loved the fact that they could be both human and wolf, they became the first werewolves and made Isis Goddess of the Wolves.

The bell rang and it startled me out of the book. I'll admit that I completely forgot that I was in class. The book I was reading was from Aang and it had all the werewolf fable tales. I figured that I was familiar with the culture of the wolves; I was already learning the language might as well read in it too.

The last class was English with Mr. Bumi and today was an exam on the book All the Pretty Horses by Cormac McCarthy and since I finished the exam I thought it was a good idea to read the book Aang picked up his and my backpack and gave me his signature goofy grin that I've come to love. "Did you forget that you were in class?"

I figured he already knew the answer based on the blushed look on my face. "The story was captivating; I was pulled into the book. Was that really how the werewolves were formed?"

"Well that's the myth anyway. No one knows if it's true or not, it's just a good bedtime story for the pups and apparently for you." Aang said amusingly

"Oh shut up." I did what any mature sixteen year old would do, made faces at my boyfriend. We were now waiting for the rest of our pack and friends to arrive at the front of the school.

As it was late November the town Gaoling was now covered in snow and everywhere there were small groups of students having snowball fights. Thankfully I was a hybrid now, half werewolf and half Water Witch, and now the cold weather doesn't affect me.

If you're confused as to what all this means then calm down you're not crazy. Two months ago a family of seven moved into one of the estates on the upper side of Gaoling. As it turned out they were all supernatural beings, hybrids meaning they were mixed with two supernatural beings. The problem with being a hybrid though is that it is illegal to be one in our world and others are allowed to kill, imprison, or enslave a hybrid; a barbaric rule. The family was a pack of werewolves and witches named Lu Ten, the Alpha, June, his mate, Zuko, the Beta, Azula, Aang, Yue, and Haru. As it turned out Aang was my soul mate and I found out that I was half human and Water Witch; also known as a halfling and so is my brother Sokka. Through the course of the following month through all the chaos it comes with being a supernatural being we found out that my friend Toph was a natural hybrid, wolf and Terra Witch, and that she was adopted and recently made her soul mate, Teo, a regular werewolf. We also found out from our group that Ty Lee was one sixth pixie, which actually made sense now that I think about it.

The only humans we have in the group are my friends Mai, Zuko's mate practically, our friend Suki, Azula's boyfriend Jet, though he doesn't know of the supernatural world, and Mai's little brother Tom-Tom. He was the only one, besides my Uncle who already knew of the hidden world, who was allowed to keep his memories of being kidnapped by the demented witch Yugoda. The five year old really knows how to keep a secret. Anyway with my Mom back in my life she decided to brush up mine's and Yue's skill in Water Magic while teach my brother, starting with the basics. As it turns out he a pretty strong wizard, Mom wasn't surprised stating that all direct descendants of Tui are powerful. There are times where I still can't believe that Mom is actually alive and not lying in a coffin somewhere.

Anyway back to the present, almost everyone was here, the only person we were missing was Azula, no doubt with her boyfriend Jet terrorizing freshmen; that's the pack's personal joke. "Finally Princess Azula honors us with her presence." June said sarcastically

"As it should always be." Azula smirked; the two girls have the same weird sense of humor. "Anyway what is so important that you called for a pack meeting right in front of the school, some of us have things to do."

"Mai and I were going to pick up Tom and spend the afternoon with him." Said Zuko.

"Jet is going to take me to his parent's candy shop." Said Azula

"Snoozles, Techy and I have a meeting with Grand Theft Auto San Andreas at Techy's place." Toph said

"Haru and I were going to,"

"Alright, alright! Damn, I didn't want a freakin' planner of all your personal love lives. Lu wanted me to tell you that we all haven't had dinner together at the mansion for two weeks and he's ordering everyone officially in the pack to be at the mansion by six to help prepare for dinner."

"What?" we all yelled

"Those who aren't officially a part of the pack are welcome to come too. And yes I know this could have waited until Thanks Giving this weekend but he misses his pack." June said in what was supposed to be a sympathetic voice

Haru sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead. "Lu Ten did not use his pregnant mate to guilt trip all of us into coming for dinner." He muttered to his girlfriend Yue.

June smirked at all of us. "See you at six pups." June walked off with all of us staring at her retreating figure. Somehow no matter what the situation, she always has the upper hand on everyone. And why does she insist on calling us pups, the only 'pup' in our pack is Tom-Tom and he's not even a wolf!

Aang and I waived bye to our friends and followed June to the mansion, we wanted to run through the snow as wolves. He even has a name for my wolf form, Akira, I call him Kota. "So did your Mom and Dad agree to come over for Thanks Giving?"

"Mom happily agreed, Dad was reluctant, you know he's still pissed off at finding you half naked in his living room." To make it long story short, a demon attack my home while Aang was secretly spending the night in my room when Dad rushed back from the police station he found the living room and kitchen destroyed and Aang only in a pair of jeans.

Aang smiled at that. "Yeah I figured he would, you are Daddy's little girl." Aang joked

"Ugh don't call me that." I groaned, Aang was laughing openly at me, stinking mutt.

"I heard that Tara. So your family is coming, Toph will be with her soul mate, and the rest of us will be at the mansion."

"I can't wait for the four day weekend, I really wish there was no school tomorrow."

"Huh I didn't know Thanks Giving was your favorite holiday."

"No it's Sokka's, all the unlimited food he gets to eat." I rolled my eyes and sighed exasperatedly "It's just this is the first holiday in a long time that I'll have a whole family again. Mom, Gran-Gran, and I doing the cooking while Dad, and Uncle Bato watch the game, and Sokka trying to steal some food. And now all of that will happen again and I get to relive all of that with you." He smiled down at me, but it was different, it was somewhat forced and it didn't reach up to his storm grey eyes. And now even Aang's eyes were dull in color. Oh, now I understand. I laid a hand on his shoulders, how could I even forget that Aang was practically an orphan, even though I have my Mom back I of all people should know the pain in losing a parent; he lost both. "Aang I'm sorry."

"Don't be Tara; I'm really glad you have your Mom back."

"But Aang,"

"I'm okay really Katara, don't feel guilty that you have your Mom back in your life. I do miss my parents and I'm sad that their gone, but there's nothing I can do to bring them back. I have to move on from this Katara." Aang said solemnly "Let's just go on a run through the forest alright?" Aang was practically begging me so I let the subject drop…for now.

"Okay Aang." I said softly

"Thank you Katara." Aang kissed me before putting back with a relieved smile on his face. We contained our walk back to the mansion.

Running with Aang as a blue navy grey wolf while he's a grey wolf is one of my favorite experiences. Feeling the earth pound, or in this case snow, beneath our padded feet, our lungs expanding our large chest cavity, fur blowing rapidly and the rush of adrenaline coursing through the body. At times it feels like I'm flying and I just want to how out to the heavens above me.

We ran back to our lake and changed back to our human forms. I could tell Aang was still somber about earlier so I got into a stance a few feet away from him. Aang immediately understood what I was about to do and too took a stance. We circled each other counter-clockwise and sent streams of light and water back and forth to one another. Aang and I realized that this dance always calms us when we're stressed. And as always we ended up meeting halfway and dance slowly in each other's arms. I always feel safe and warm when his arms are circled around my waist and he looks at me like I'm the most important thing in his world, I love it when he looks at me like that. I love his eyes and how sometimes they're hidden behind his ever growing bangs and I use them as an excuse just to touch his face. His scent is intoxicating, he always smells like the forest after it rains and cinnamon that I could roll around in for hours. Aang kissed me deeply on the lips, leaving me breathless and excited even after two months Aang's kisses still affect me like this. When we parted for air Aang placed his head in the crook of my neck and breathed deeply my scent. Aang always reminds me that I smell like vanilla and spring water. _"I love you Katara." _He said in the lycan language. I always found the language to be beautiful and could make any person who knew how to speak it sound graceful.

"_I love you Aang."_ We only known each other for two months, we're soul mates and I know it sounds so cliché like the books you read but it's the truth. I'm glad I have him in my life; he helped me through my pain in losing a parent then confronting her years later. Now it's my turn, Aang deserves to have some he could cry to that is isn't his brothers and sisters, I know he loves and trusts me and I'll wait patiently for when Aang is ready to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks guys sooo much for loving the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Kuzon POV

It was amusing seeing On Ji twitter around her room packing her clothes and rambling off facts she read online about the town. I have to wonder if all Air Witches and Wizards this hyper or is it just On Ji? "And the town was established in the fifties by Asian Americans and is the only town in all of North America that has a name of Asian descent. Oh and just a month ago there were a series of mysterious kidnappings, they were all found on Halloween night, how creepy and cool is that? And did you know that the town lays on a minor ley line that branch off the one that connects Portland to Los Angeles? Do you think the other hybrids will like us? I hope Aang can teach me Air Magic. I wonder what's it like to be around other hybrids our age. Oh God I hope they like us, what if we're too crazy for them, what if,"

"On Ji, calm down. Remember that this is more for the adults. They haven't seen their children in six or seven years, they're anxious to see them once again. It doesn't matter if they like us or not okay?"

"Party pooper." On Ji waived her hand off. "Come on you have to be somewhat excited. We've never seen Terra or Water Magic or Moon for that matter; Arnook did say his daughter was touched by the Moon Spirit!" On Ji said excitingly she zipped up her luggage bag and sighed out a finally before plopping onto her bed. "Did you start your packing?"

"Egh I'll finish after dinner. I wanted to see if you were freaking out or getting hyper."

On Ji walked up and pecked me on the lips. "You're so cute when you pretend that you aren't worried for me." She giggled at me, I love her laughs and giggles, and she has the cutest set of dimples, just don't tell her I said that.

"I'm that obvious huh?" I grinned down at her.

"Considering we've known each other our whole lives, yes you are." She pulled me over to her bed and we cuddled, though I'll never admit it out loud because Uncle Iroh will never let me live it down. "I am a little worried though." On Ji spoke up a few minutes later.

"About?"

"It's not that I'll feel replaced when Mom sees her long lost son but do you think that the hybrid pack will feel like they've been replaced when they see us?" That's my On Ji always worrying about others before herself, she's been like this even when we were living in the orphanage and On Ji was constantly picked on, she still cared for others before herself.

"I don't know, I hope not though. The last thing we need is to cause a rift between the two packs. I'm apprehensive though, that Azula girl. Mom told us that Azula sided with Ozai that night, and now she's buddied up with the wolves she betrayed as if nothing happened. I don't trust her; she could hurt Mom or you.

"Kuzon, I think she had a change of heart. Obviously the others did so too because she's in their pack."

I sighed heavily at my girlfriend "You always try and see the good in everybody."

"It's a gift." On Ji said simply "D-do you think any of them might be our soul mates?" she asked fearfully

Shit, I didn't think of that. "Hopefully not, maybe they all already found their soul mates?"

"You and I both know that soul mates are rare, I just don't want to lose you as a boyfriend or a friend. It took you forever to admit your feelings for me."

"And you won't, if one of us happens to find our soul mate up in Gaoling you and I will still remain close friends."

"Promise Kuzy?" On Ji used my childhood nickname.

"I promise Ji." And kissed her softly on her cheek then lips. "C'mon I smell dinner which means Yang Chen is done cooking." I grinned and led On Ji down to the kitchen; I could have sworn I heard On Ji mumble about boys and food.

Hama decided to stay here at the restaurant for the week and keep an eye while we were in Oregon. Right now Yang Chen was looking at one of the photo albums Hama brought with her yesterday. "And who is the pretty girl next to Aang?"

"Oh that's his soul mate Katara Tui. Everyone in the pack is paired off whether it is soul mates or normal." Hama said nonchalantly.

"What?" all the adults shouted at once.

"You have to tell us." Mom said

"And show pictures of the new members!" Uncle agreed

Hama smiled widely at that request. "This is June, she's the Alpha Female, and a kickass, country Goth you'll like her. Her soul mate is Lu Ten, oh he's the Alpha Male and June is two months pregnant with their first child."

"Congrats Uncle you're going to be a Grandpa!" On Ji exclaimed and hugged our teary eyed Alpha.

"This is Mai, a human and Zuko's girlfriend, she knows about our world and both are slowly falling in love with each other. Mai is a quiet Goth and kind of reserve, but she is kind and caring once you get to know her. She also has a little brother name Tom-Tom, he has Zuko wrapped around his little finger and Zuko thinks of him s his pup; just don't tell Zuko I said that."

"Are they soul mates?" On Ji asked

"No, they just have a good connection. This is Jet he's human and is dating Azula, he doesn't know about our world."

"I can't believe that my daughter is dating a human." Mom said in astonishment

"In this picture you know are Haru and Yue, they've been dating for a month now."

"Isn't that a surprise?" Arnook said

"And these last two are new to the pack, Toph is a natural hybrid who's also been adopted and this is her soul mate Teo, he was turned to a werewolf on the full moon of September."

"Another soul mate pair?" Yang Chen asked

"I know, I'm thinking that hybrids have a higher chance of finding their soul mates."

"And you said that Toph is a natural hybrid that was adopted?" Hama nodded "Does she know who her birth parents are?" Uncle asked

"No she doesn't."

"Hmm…how interesting." Leave it to Uncle to think that there is some kind of conspiracy behind another hybrid orphan. I swear that man can be paranoid with just about everything I mean I guess he has a good reason, with what happen to him and the others years ago, but that doesn't mean every coincidence has an ulterior motive.

"Did they tell you what my ex-husband put them through?" Mom asked

"No they didn't want to talk about that all. Lu Ten would only tell me that he defeated Ozai two years ago and they all ran away from them."

"Them? Mom I always thought it was just Ozai who attacked the pack?" On Ji asked

"No, there was a group of them. There were four others that helped; all five of them were so strong, stronger than any wolf or witch I've ever seen." Yang Chen said.

"They've all dabbled in dark magic, that's how we were overpowered that night." Arnook said darkly, that's a tone I haven't heard before, On Ji even looked fearful.

"What were the other's names?"

"NO, we are not going to discuss this at the table. It's not appropriate, especially when we have a guest with us."

"But Mom,"

"Don't 'but Mom me' Kuzon Yen, my decision on this is final understand?" Mom gave me her signature glare.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered

On Ji walked into my room right as I plopped on my beanie bag abut to play Call of Duty online, someone known as AlphaBitch247 kept creaming my team and I. My girlfriend sat criss-cross on my bed and watch with mild interest as AlphaBitch247 bombed four us…again. "I tried asking Uncle about the others in Ozai's gang; even he's all tight lip about it."

"Now that surprises me." I said while I still had my eyes on the screen before me. "But I'm guessing you have some information."

The energetic Air Witch smiled smugly at me, the same one she uses whenever she found information and wants to hold it over my head, it happens a lot since she's a bookworm. "The only names I could find were Ozai and Zhao, they were placed in Bermuda Prison not too long ago and are now registered hybrids."

"How did they get caught, they seemed to have been doing a good job of keeping under the radar."

"They picked the wrong victims. Unfortunately a coven of witches related to a High Councilmen in the Supernatural Government were raped and killed by these…monsters, from what I could find there are a total number of five. That was all Ozai and Zhao would give away from their illegal pack."

"So the rest are out there hiding somewhere, perfect. My thing is why are there so many hybrids? Our pack, the one in Gaoling, and the ones Hama knows but won't tell us."

"The Unify Supernatural Peace Movement or USPM for short," of course On Ji knows. "USPM was from the late 1950s to the mid 1990s, by the end of the movement many hybrids born were killed, enslaved, or sent to Bermuda Prison. So the survivors thought it was wise to go into hiding and hide their identity out in public, you really need to read more books." She looked over to the TV and saw that AlphaBitch247 had killed me again. On Ji yanked the controller out of my hand, ignoring my indignant yell of 'Hey' and manage to kill AlpahBitch247 and her squad and won my team the round. "Alright you won can we please go play one-on-one Elemental Ball now?"

"You just defeated AlphaBitch247!" My mouth dropped to the floor, how did she do that?

"C'mon let's go!" On Ji whined and dragged me out of the room, my girlfriend is freaking awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the long wait school got really hetic with all the studying and the exams, I hope you guys like this chapter enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Katara POV

Mr. Bumi decided to give us a free day since classes were short. I told Aang that I was going to my lockers to get the book on werewolf myths. The book is really addicting, I'm learning many new facts like how werewolves were only able to turn on a full moon and it was only in hybrid form.

The hallway was relatively empty with the occasional student on the trip to the restrooms. After grabbing the leather bound book the scent of a girl with too much perfume seeped into my nostrils, my gag reflex started reacting. "Ugh." I moaned while waiving my hand to clear the scent, but it just kept getting stronger, what the hell!

"Hello Katara."

"Oh hey Meng." Well that answered my question. Meng is a quiet junior that has thick hair that sticks out the side of her head, but she really is a nice girl and has a pretty face. I tried asking if she wanted me to make her up and set her on a date but she keeps saying no. And lately I keep catching her staring at Aang with a look of longing; it's really starting to piss me off. The inner wolf in me wants me to fight Meng and prove that Aang is _mine_, but I don't want to hurt her. "How are you?"

"Fine, how's Aang doing?" she asked shyly.

Meng stuck a nerve there. "My _boyfriend_ is doing fine." I hissed at the girl, good she coward a little away from me. "Look Meng I know you like Aang and all but he's mine and he loves and cares for me so don't you even think about stealing him away from me." I warned her; then turned to head back to English.

"Are you afraid that Aang might like me more?"

"What?" When did she start acting like a bitch? "You wanna run that by me again?" if I wasn't so pissed off at her I commend her for standing her ground. The girl said nothing, only to turn around and sulk off somewhere.

"He might like me more than you, maybe even love me." She muttered as she walked away. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but me being a wolf I heard it all. It took all ounce of self-restraint I had not to attack Meng like the bitch she was starting to become. After all I've done for her she up and decide that I'm not good enough for Aang and want him for herself. Meng is so lucky that she's human.

'I didn't know you were the jealous type.' Aang smirked at me when I sat down and opened the book.

'Well I wasn't until Meng decided to open her mouth.'

'Aren't I lucky that I have such a feisty wolf?'

'Down you horny mutt.' I smiled as I was reading a story about three sisters who danced around a campfire every full moon to protect their village from demons threatening them. I'm not really sure how the girls dancing would ward away demons but it seems interesting.

'What a guy can dream.' He smirked

'Just keep drawing in you sketchbook Aang.' I shook my head exasperatedly at my mate. Sometimes he can be such a…a guy.

'You know you love me Love.'

'Yeah, Yeah.'

Zuko POV

Like every day after school Mai and I went to go pick up her little brother Tom-Tom though he likes to be called Tom. He's a five year old boy in kindergarten and loves to call me Zuky. Actually don't mind the nickname though Azula loves to hold it over my head constantly.

Tom was one of the first kids to leave the elementary school and he ran quickly, or tried to in the snow, to where Mai and I were standing. "Hi Mai, hi Zuky!" he hugged both of us then grabbed our hands as we headed to Mai's place.

"Hey Tom, how was your day?" Mai asked with one of the rare genuine smiles that I love. I can tell that one day she'll be a good Mother with how she cares for her little brother. It's one of the many things that I come to love about her. I discovered only a few days ago that I came to a realization that I'm in love with the quiet and beautiful Mai Quon. I can't think of living without her, I'm new to all of this. Am I suppose to have her on my mind and nothing else when she's not around, or feel so alone without her company? Is it supposed to be easier to breathe around her, or find every excuse in the book simply just to hold her hand? Or the long conversations we have late into the night about the most random topics? I wonder if these feelings are normal or if my brothers and sisters are going through the same things with their mates. It's not like I'll go and ask them about any of this, I'm not good on expressing feelings unless its anger.

"… and Mrs. Writer gave me a gold star for getting my shapes right, she says I'm really smart!" Tom exclaimed excitingly.

"That's good Tom, keep this up and you'll be as smart as Mai." I commented

Tom stared up at me with a worried expression on his face. "Aren't you smart too?"

Mai laughed and I playfully glared at my girlfriend. "Zuko is not as smart as me." She smiled

"Oh! Do you need help with shapes?" Tom asked with childlike innocence that only his age group could get away with. Mai lost it and started laughing at my expense, especially when she knows I had trouble with geometry my freshman year. "Can we go to the park?"

"Tom it's snowing right now and it'll get dark soon you're not going to catch a cold alright?"

"But Zuky can warm us with his magic." He whined, Tom was the only one whose mind we didn't erase but we did put a spell so that he won't told anyone what we are especially his parents. Mr. Quon seems to warm up to me but his wife is an entirely different story, all she's sees is my 'atrocious' scar and a family that doesn't integrate too much with the town population and her mind goes to us being a cult.

"Sorry kid I'm with Mai on this one, we can still have fun at your place. Your Dad actually likes me."

"Mommy doesn't like you?" he tilted his head to the side and looked back and forth between me and his older sister.

"No your Mommy doesn't like me very much." I said indifferently though Mai looked pissed off.

"Why, you're cool!" Tommy shouted and drew attention from some passerby people; Tom gave a sheepish grin from shouting.

"Mom thinks Zuko is a bad person because of the scar on his face." Mai said softly

"I like the scar, and I don't think you're a bad person." He said sincerely

"Thanks." I smiled down at my kid brother.

"I don't think you're a bad person either." Mai whispered to me before kissing my scar, and then caught my lips with her soft ones.

"Yuck oogies!" Tom scrunched up his nose and shielded his eyes. "I don't want to see you guys making oogies."

Mai and I looked down at him confused. "What are oogies?" I asked

"They are cooties for when people kiss." Tom said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where did you have here this word from?" Mai asked

"Sokka told me." He said with a smile. Leave it to Sokka to go and corrupt my innocent pup.

"Remind me to _thank_ him later." Mai Muttered as we continued walking home.

Azula POV

I swear every time I walked into this room there are more paintings covering the grey walls. Honestly this doesn't surprise me; the only painting that I couldn't see was the one under a tarp on an easel in the corner. There were some pretty complicated charms placed on that I could not break, Aang obviously wanted it to be surprise for the rest of our pack.

What caught my attention next was the family photo of Aang and his parents. I'm surprised that he manages to hide that from Ozai and his goons. It was completely different than the family portrait I taken. That one you could tell we weren't close, there were no smiles, eyes weren't bright with happiness but cold, calculating, anger, or sadness. It was the time when or family was starting to fall apart and it was nothing but an image in front of the rest of our large pack. But in our home nothing was peaceful.

I was just like him…a prodigy, perfect, a predator…a monster. Just like my Mother said I was. Of course she never said it, but I knew that's what she thought of me and favored Zuko more. It's safe to say that I was jealous of everyone with a close and loving family; though I'll never admit it out loud to anyone except Aang or my brother.

Evidently neither are of them are home, most likely with their mates, I just need to talk to one of them. Especially after meeting Jet's family for the first time. His family was just as a normal family should be, a stern but compassionate Father, a sweet caring Mother, and an annoying but kind little sister. It was all too much for me.

Placing Aang's family picture back on the nightstand I left his room, Aang will come and find me once his nose detects my scent in his room. In the meantime I'll walk down the halls like I won the place and laugh at my poor cousin Lu Ten when he burns yet another dish and is whacked upside the head with a wooden spoon by June's hands.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not posting for so long! School just has been really busy for me this semester. But I'm on winter break now and I can start posting on a regular basis again. The next chapter is almost done and should be posted either tomorrow or Thursday. In case you forgot "talking", 'telpathic', _"lycan" _hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Katara POV

"That's it you three are banned from the kitchen." Mom said

"Aww." the shoulders of my Dad, Sokka, and Aang slumped as they were politely kicked out from the kitchen. Mom and I laughed at their defeated faces. It was just the two of us making two turkeys, one here and one for when we see the hybrid pack. There was turkey already made over at the mansion but Mom pointed out that werewolves love meat, and so does Sokka.

Mom scoffed before turning back to the food on the stove, I was mixing batter for red velvet cake. "You would think they were still children." Mom muttered before shaking her head amusingly. "How Kanna manage to deal with both Bato and Hakoda all these years is beyond me. How are you doing with the batter?"

"Better now that I don't have Aang trying to steal any." I shook my head exasperatedly. I continued to stir the batter before pouring it into two pans. "Hey Mom you maiden name is Tui right?"

"Yes why do you ask?" she looked at me curiously

"Well why is that our last name instead of Dad's?"

"You can thank your Grandpa for that. As you may have notice he's not too keen with the integration of supernaturals and humans." That's putting it mildly. "Well not surprising Dad disapproves of Hakoda and I dating, it was even worse when we were engaged. Dad threatens to disown me if I was to actually go through with marrying him. Honestly I didn't care what my Dad did, I was in love with Hakoda and nothing was going to change that. Somehow my Mom convinced my Dad for us to marry and he had one condition, he wanted to humiliate Hakoda as a 'true' man and told him the only way he could marry me was if he dropped his last name and took mine."

"I don't get our world." I muttered "Halflings are acceptable even though we have human blood and yet hybrids are ordered to be executed because we're a mix between two supernatural beings."

"No, it doesn't make sense at all; the only thing I can think of is that our ancestors blamed one another for the rise and conquer of man. That being said it lead to prejudice amongst the races and now we can barely tolerate one another. War would be pointless as in the end we would still be in hiding from our common enemy and we'll never put aside our differences to confront them."

"But why does Grandpa hate humans so much, it's like he has a personal vendetta against them." Mom knew the answer of course, but she looked a little hesitant.

"I don't think its holiday appropriate Katara." My Mom said abruptly. "Aang, why don't you and my daughter go for a walk. We'll meet you at your place in an hour or so."

Aang gave my Mom a charming smile. "Sure Mrs. Tui," Dad scoffed in the background and I'm willing to bet there was an eye roll in there. "We'll see you guys later." Aang reached for my hand, but I didn't want to leave yet. What story was Mom hiding, why does our family have to have so many secrets? 'Come on Tara love we'll talk on the way to the lake.'

Grudgingly I relented and let Aang guide me out the front door. Outside there was a layer of fresh snow from last night. It was nice to walk out in a light sweater, knitted gloves and caps and still be warm; just one of the perks to being a werewolf. Aang wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled into the crook of my neck, playful nips here and there making my heart hammer against my chest. My senses were lost to everything but my mate and his scent. _"Aang."_ I breathed out and could feel his lips smirk against my skin.

_"Have I ever mention how much I love tasting your skin and how it reminds me of mocha chocolate?"_

_"No but I'm not surprise, you've been more hands on."_ I whispered, how was it that I still had feeling in my legs, they're usually useless by now.

_"Sorry Akira,"_ I love the way my nickname rolls of his tongue in a low husky voice _"it's just ever since you became a wolf I've found you even more enticing…beautiful…delectable."_

_"Kota!"_ to which he gave me that goofy grin that always melts my heart _"Horny mutt."_ I muttered

_"Vivacious tease." _He bantered back

_ "Testosterone driven puppy."_

_ "Mother hen."_

_ "Airhead."_

_ "Sexy wicked witch."_

_"That's not fair you're winning!"_ I pouted. Aang only laughed and rambled saying how he was better with nicknames than I was. A sly grin appeared on my face, while he wasn't aware a quick flick of my wrist and snow flew right to his face.

"Katara!" he exclaimed in surprise my response was to grin innocently up at my boyfriend.

"Something wrong Aang?"

"So that's how you want to play huh?" the next thing I knew I was covered from head to foot in snow.

"It's on Aang." We spent the next half hour running through the forest and having a magic induced snowball fight. It was fun seeing how Aang love to frustrate me by jumping out of the way at the last possible second only to be drenched by the snow from the branches above. In the end we decided to call it a tie, even though I clearly won.

We walked to our spot at a more leisurely pace swinging our entwined hands back and forth. It was nice, just walking with Aang as the snow crushed beneath our feet and snowfall was starting to make its presence known. I could feel Aang's storm eyes stare intently at me for some time now. I knew he was waiting for me to talk about what happened earlier in the kitchen. "I'm just tired of family secrets." I blurted out. Aang said nothing just waited patiently for me to gather my thoughts. "It's just frustrating, first Dad and now my Mom. Why does my family think it's so important to keep their skeletons in the closet? I mean it would be different if Mom told me it would be better that I find out from Grandpa. But no, Mom just straight out brushed me off!"

"Okay so why don't you ask Pakku?"

I sighed heavily "I would but he and I aren't on talking terms right now. He's still pissed that I didn't show him the proper respect when we first met and that I told him off. Ugh that man is so stubborn and hardheaded!"

"Now why does that sound familiar?" Aang smirked down at me, to which I stuck my tongue out at him. "How very mature of you Tara."

"This coming from the guy who kept stealing food while Mom and I were cooking." I muttered

"Egh, what can I say you and Mrs. Tui are good-" Aang and I stopped dead in our tracks. Something didn't smell right in the air, the backs of my hair stood on end, and low growls came from the back of our throats. Aang and I both knew what this smell was, a werewolf intruding our territory. We both morphed into our hybrid wolf forms and took to the direction of the wolf.

Normal POV

A light brown wolf, larger than average, was running through the forest surrounding the next town over. The wolf loved the feeling of having much freedom to run in this form without the fear of humans seeing her. It was a thrill to her to feel the air rush through her fur and the smell of crisp pine needles and snow.

The wolf wasn't a normal animal, but a werewolf, a hybrid werewolf. She was half wolf and half witch name On Ji Zheng. She lived in the spread out, freeway congested, city known as Los Angeles. Her family was currently in a small town some miles down, resting after a long drive up to the middle of Oregon. Her Alpha had ordered that the pack stay within the town limits. On Ji however couldn't deny her inner wolf that wanted to explore the vast snow covered forest, though it didn't take much to convince her to explore.

She burst through the frozen undergrowth and appeared at a clearing with a frozen lake. It was beautiful, tranquil; she practically tasted the magic in the air. On Ji could imagine coming here with her pack swimming during the summertime, playing games, wrestling with her future brothers and sisters from the other pack. Maybe down the line bring her pups here to play as well.

Her attention was suddenly brought to the island that contrasted greatly to the scenery. How On Ji missed it at first was beyond her. The island was still covered in fresh grass, blooming colorful flowers and a medium size oak tree. It looked as though spring never left that spot.

Being an Air Witch she was more intoned with the spirits than the rest of her pack. On Ji was practically bathing in the spiritual energy giving off from the lush island. Once more curiosity got the best of her and with ease the werewolf soars over the frozen lake and onto the oasis. She felt at peace once on the island and morphed back into her human form; the young werewolf created an amulet that allowed her to keep her clothes in transformation.

On Ji was taken aback by how warm the air felt, even more surprise to see birds chirping, and were those squirrels in the branches? This place really was a place of wonders. On Ji couldn't wait to tell Kuzon and her Uncle Iroh about this place. On Ji didn't know how this place was formed only that it was sacred to the Gaoling Pack. "I probably should have asked their Alpha about setting foot on their oasis." On Ji muttered to herself.

Her senses went on high alert at the sound of growls at the edge of the clearing. On Ji spotted two wolves in their hybrid forms. The larger was obviously male and had grey fur, the second had a slender form, female, and navy blue grey fur. It was now painfully obvious that On Ji had intruded on their territory.

The female wolf thrusts her arms, sending an avalanche of snow and ice to On Ji. The Air Witch leapt off the blooming island and onto the frozen land. She was knocked off her feet by a powerful gust of wind. On Ji now realized that this was the pack her Alpha was looking for and she pissed off two of its members. Whoops.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well here's chapter 5! Just a quick note my sister and I are going up to Washington state for Christmas so there is a high chance I won't be able to post next week, sorry. "talking", 'telpathic', _"lycan" _hope you guys enjoy this chapter and Happy Holidays everyone.

* * *

Chapter 5

Normal POV

Katara sent streams of water to the fallen Air Witch. On Ji somersaulted high into the air and sent an air kick to the pair morphing into a hybrid wolf landing crouched. She dodge left and right avoiding the light bended from Aang. Katara formed two water whips lashing out at On Ji. On Ji could only be on the defensive of both Aang and Katara.

The young Water Witch drenched On Ji with wave after wave of cold water. Aang sent an air ball to the wet girl at her midsection. Temporarily weaken Katara slammed On Ji with a block of ice to the nearest trunk. On Ji was barely conscious, she could make out the blurry outlines of the two werewolves slowly approaching her. _"Wait."_ On Ji rasped out although she wasn't injured but bruised and sore.

A menacing and angry loud roar filled the clearing. Aang stood to his full height and roared at the new intruder then bared his long sharp canine teeth, all the while protecting Katara.

The new wolf also stood at nine feet tall, male, and had black and yellow fur. He took one look at his down pack mate, anger surging through his blood, formed fire in his palms and charged forward. Aang stomped his foot defiantly and let out a roar before charging at his new opponent. Before the two forces could collide, a wall of flames erected between the males. "That's enough boys!" a woman shouted.

Aang and Katara whipped their necks to the new person. Aang immediately recognized the woman by sight and a scent he hadn't smell in awhile. And the woman wasn't alone either as there was another woman next to the one with her wand outstretched; both had tears swimming in their eyes. Aang's body went slack and he too was on the verge of crying. _"Aang?"_ Katara asked worriedly

_"Ursa, M-Mom?"_ Aang stuttered

Katara POV

My eyes felt like they could pop out of my sockets. I heard what Aang said, but from the small tidbits I gotten from Aang I assumed they were dead. Evidently I was wrong. My attention was brought to the sight and smell of two other werewolves, both older males, one with grey hair and laugh lines. I bared my teeth and gave a warning growl at them to not come any closer. Aang snapped out of his hypnotized state and turned his back to the others and brought me to his chest for comfort. 'It's alright Katara they mean us no harm.' He tensed for a moment as the unknown werewolf ran past us to the girl resting against a trunk of a tree.

Curiously when both morphed they still had clothes and shoes on rather than being in their birthday suits. I could only hear pieces of their conversation. Apparently the girl name On Ji wasn't supposed to leave the other town. "Looks like someone has a lady friend!" the old man hollered, Aang groaned and Ursa and his Mom, Yang Chen, both hissed out "Iroh!" to which he and the other man laughed boisterously.

I could see Aang trying not to laugh. _"Katara go tell Lu Ten about our family, and warn him about the two unknown members. I don't trust then yet and he'll want to protect June."_

_"You'll be okay?"_ I asked worriedly

_"Don't worry Love I trust the others not to let him,"_ he glared at the Fire Wizard hybrid, which glared right back at Aang. Those two won't get along for awhile, I thought I heard Ursa groan and muttered something about males _"attack me. Now go I'll lead the others once you get there."_

Morphing into a full wolf I look off in the direction of our home. Not surprising there was Lu Ten standing on the patio with a stern look on his face. He held out a change of clothes for me, which I thankfully took. Once human and clothed again Lu Ten's silent treatment ended. "Where the hell have you been and where's Aang?" he fussed

"Sorry Lu, we were…distracted. Something happened while we were walking over here." he lifted a brow and motioned for me to continue. "We ran into another pack of werewolves, wait!" Lu Ten went back inside.

"Zuko round up everybody and meet up at the patio. June I want you to call Toph and Teo, they don't have to come back but put them on alert." Lu ordered

"Lu Ten it's not-."

"Katara how large is the pack?"

"Six but-." once more I was interrupted

"Where is Aang?"

"He's with the others-."

"Crap, he won't last much longer by himself even as a hybrid." Multiple footsteps came from the hallway and poured into the kitchen. June had ended her call with Teo.

"Teo and Toph are staying they want to protect his family." June said

"What's going on?" Yue asked

"Intruding werewolves, six of them."

"They're getting closer." June pointed out; their scents were still out of range for the rest of us.

"Okay they're trailing your scent Katara. Everyone out to the courtyard, June upstairs and into the secret room." We have secret rooms?

"Lu Ten wait!" I shouted, everyone froze in their steps. "Finally, look this pack isn't a threat. Aang recognized four of them."

"So who are they?" Zuko asked tentatively

"I only know three of their names, Yang Chen, Iroh, and Ursa." The pack changed before my eyes, one moment they're all geared up for battle the next they stand their eyes bulged out and mouths slack. I knew what they were feeling, hope that they'll see their parents, fear that this was just some cruel trick and some anger as to why it had taken them so long to find this pack. These were the same maelstrom of emotions I had when I found out that my Mom was alive.

"You broke the pack Katara, congratulations." June commented

Lu Ten spun me around to face him; I've never seen Lu act this way before. As an Alpha Lu was always seen as tough, brave, courteous, and like a Father figure to some if not all; especially to Toph when Lu Ten took her in no questions ask. But to see him look uncertain and vulnerable, my motherly instincts wanted me to hold him close like he was a child. "Katara my Dad…he's alive?"

"Yes, he said to Aang 'Looks like someone has a lady friend!'" I quoted there were a few chuckles from the slowly re-enervating pack. We could smell the scents of the other pack entering the courtyard. Aang's scent disappeared and reappeared up in his room, no doubt to put on a change of clothes.

My brothers and sisters eyes lit up, they recognize the scent of their parents. Well not Azula, she looked apprehensive almost frighten though I know she'll deny it whole heartily. I was the last to leave the kitchen and just stood back and watch my pack reunite with their long lost family members.

Lu Ten was introducing his wife to Iroh and Ursa and told them they were expecting. Ursa then went to her own children and hugged Zuko fiercely both had tears rolling down their faces. Ursa went and pulled Azula into a hug too. Azula stood there rigid eyes wide with unshed tears that she wouldn't allow to fall. Then, after an awkward moment, Azula wrapped her arms around her Mom. Ursa then went and introduced them to their brother, same age as Azula, name Kuzon Yen. Kuzon looked like he and Zuko were getting along.

Looking over the other man, name Arnook Syun, had his arms around Yue, his daughter, and Haru. My stomach dropped with dread and sadness, realizing that Haru truly was an orphan; both his parents didn't survive the hellish night. From what I can understand Arnook is like a second Father to Haru and was comforting the distraught Terra Wizard. Hopefully Haru can get some closure.

Aang was pulling his Mom and the young Air Witch over to where I was standing. "Mom, On Ji this is my soul mate Katara." Aang grinned happily at my direction. "Katara this is my Mom and sister,"

"Younger sister!" On Ji piped up.

"By two weeks." Aang rolled his eyes but the smile was still there. "My _younger_ sister, On Ji."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Katara." Yang Chen smiled "I hope my son has treated you well like a gentlemen." She grinned at my sheepish mate.

"He has." I smirked at Aang 'Except when you act like a horny mutt.'

'You know you love it.' He bantered back

"And sorry, Katara, for trespassing into your territory." On Ji chuckled nervously. Yang Chen nodded in approval, she struck me as a woman who's strict but fair.

"No problem." I smiled, though I am keeping a close eye on the wolf, anyone one who would disregard their Alpha's orders for selfish reasons as to go exploring doesn't sit well with me. I'll be watching her closely for the time being.

The next thing I knew Yang Chen had brought the four of us into a family group hug. I could hear her thanking Isis profoundly for the safety of all the children especially Aang. 'This is the best Thanks Giving ever.' Aang thought, I couldn't agree with him more.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So sorry I haven't posted in awhile. No excuse just writer's block. I have it back now and I got a laptop for Christmas so I should be able to update more often. Hope everyone likes this chapter. "talking", 'telpathic', _"lycan" _

* * *

Chapter 6

Aang POV

It's still something to get use to. Having your parents back in your life after being on your own for so long is an emotional battle for everyone in my pack. It has been two weeks since my Mom and the rest of the parents came back into our lives. Iroh decided that he and his pack should stay here until New Years. At first my Mom and Ursa were against the idea. They wanted to move in permanently, but as Iroh pointed out we were no longer cubs and we were a strong pack that can stand for itself. Of course we insisted that they visit us often, now that we know they're alive I don't want to lose them ever again.

I was happy to see that for the most part the two packs got along greatly. Toph and Iroh surprisingly hit it off quite well to the point where they always drink tea together after school and talk while playing either chess or pai sho; the complete opposite of Call of Duty for Toph. You could only imagine the look on Kuzon's face when he found out that Toph was the unbeatable AlphaBitch247, priceless and I wish I had my phone out to take a picture. Besides that for the most part Kuzon and I stay clear away from each other. I can't say that I hate him but I don't like him either as far as I'm concern he's still a treat to my mate. And I bet Kuzon is thinking the same thing when it comes to On Ji, it's why he always 'supervises' us when I teach On Ji Air Magic.

On Ji is an interesting person. In some ways she reminds me of Ty Lee except she's obsessed with books and a strong passion for learning. Though you wouldn't be able to understand a word she says since she talks as fast as an Air Wizard could run. Other than that she's proven to be an excellent student. Though Katara doesn't seem to like On Ji for some reason. I haven't bother to ask her, I figured Katara would tell me eventually if it's really bothering her.

The only two in our pack who aren't at peace with finding our parents are Haru and Azula. Haru as it turns out is the only orphan, besides Toph, in our pack. Unfortunately both his parents were killed that night. He hasn't said much to anybody even his mate Yue. His face is always passive and eyes looked scratchy. He doesn't cry much anymore but that might be because his eyes can't produce anymore tears. Then Azula...she avoids both Iroh and Ursa. After that Thanks Giving Azula is never in the same room alone with those two. In fact she's rarely here at the mansion mostly spending all her time in town with Jet. Not that I can blame her given her role in the past. I think she's the one who has the hardest time adjusting to having adults back in our lives.

"What has you so quiet Aang?" Katara asked. The both of us were in the living room studying for a History exam that was two days away, Sokka and Suki were also in the room with us doing homework for some class. The only other person in the house was Kya, she was in the kitchen starting preparations for dinner.

"Just thinking...you know my Mom, Ursa, Azula." I stated calmly

"It's a lot to take in." Katara agreed. She would know of course, the same thing happened to her back in October. This town has a habit of turning up lost parents at unexpected moments. "You're okay though?" she asked worriedly

"Thanks for your concern but I'm fine. It's just like you said, it's a lot to take in. For so long I had always hoped that my Mom was still alive. And for it to be actually true... I just keep waiting for my alarm to go off and I wake up to see the past two weeks as nothing but a sick pleasured dream my brain concocted." Katara frowned at the look of my face. I tried to reassure with a smile but even I knew it wasn't the same goofy grin my mate loved.

"You wish he was here too don't you?" Katara asked quietly. I didn't ask who Katara was referring to it was obvious for me. Katara stood up away from the coffee table and held up her hand to me. "C'mon Aang." Katara said softly. Without hesitation I took her small hand in mine and led her out the front door. "Mom Aang and I will be back before dinner." Katara called out to Kya before leading me out the front door without waiting for her to reply.

"You know you'll get in trouble in with your Mom later right?" I glanced down at her.

Her deep blue eyes stared directly into my storm grey ones and gave me a soft smile. "I don't care Aang, studying can wait one afternoon." We walked quietly to the lake, by now the snow was gone after a rainstorm washed it all away. The town now had opaque clouds overhead making every color seem dull. Most of the trees were barren and grey with no leaves in the branches. The coniferous still had their needles but was a dull green instead of the usual vibrant ones given off during spring and summer.

The lake was still frozen but the island still looked like a never ending springtime. The tree was even larger than when we were last here. I wonder when or if this tree will stop growing. I picked up Katara bridal style and jumped over to the island. Immediately I felt as peace in the warm air and the birds singing to one another. I still haven't let go of my Katara, not that she was complaining as she was making herself more comfortable sitting on my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder and I was bathed in her scent of vanilla and lavender. I gently kissed the top of her head and smiled gently when Katara sighted and snuggled into the crook of my neck.

We didn't do anything else just sat there silently, enjoying the feel of holding one another, our scents, sending waves of love through our link. Katara sat their patiently waiting for when I was ready to talk. "I do miss him." I said quietly. "You would have loved to have met him Katara. Dad was an awesome wizard, he was funny, kind, and loved my Mom and I." I smiled faintly at some of the memories Dad teaching me Air Magic. I still remembered the time when I sneezed and blew him to the tops of the trees. Katara giggled when she saw the memories flash through my mind. "Seeing my Mom again brought back the feelings. I didn't think of him or any of them much for that matter. I always shoved the memories to the back of my mind. I wanted to forget every memory I had about my parents. Especially my Dad." I sat back against the trunk of the tree and sighed heavily. It was harder now to suppress the memories of that night now. Especially seeing the adults in person instead of in pictures. Before then I could only remember the night in a hazy light, but now they come up to me as though it happened only yesterday. The party, Ozai's friends visiting, the coup, the smell of wood and flesh burning, all of it. "The last time I saw my Dad, he was dead at Ozai's feet. He pointed is wand threatening me that this would happen to me if I didn't keep in line, then he burned my Dad's body into nothing but ash right before me." Tears rolled down my cheeks and my voice was thick with emotion. I heard Katara gasped in horror, this was the first time I actually shared a memory of what happened and how my pack was split and my childhood shattered. They did the same thing to Yue's Mom and Haru's Dad. I guess Haru's Mom died of her wounds sometime later.

"You never had a funeral then?" Katara asked

"No." I said simply. "It wasn't like Ozai was going to let us have one anyway. The next day we were trained to be his soldiers and servants." I said bitterly.

"Well we could have one for them. Since your family found you again our whole pack could have a ceremony to pay our respects for them. And you and the rest of the pack can finally get some closure." Katara lifted her head from my shoulder. "I just don't want all your feelings to stay bottled up for this long. It's not healthy. You know I'm always here when you're ready to talk Aang."

We kissed deeply for a few minutes. This kiss was different, our scents was stronger and tangling through our bodies. What I can only describe as static course through our bodies fueling our hunger. Katara's lips were addicting to me, soft, plump, tastes so sweet against my lips. Flashes of images flew through my mind, showing Katara and I kissing from her point of view, the island and the plants on the island giving off a low glow of magic. Our foreheads were leaning against one another as we parted for air. It felt as though I ran a mile as I was breathing deeply. My hands were still running through her hair and caressing her cheeks, nose, lips. Katara was still running her fingers through my scalp. A low moan escaped my lips as she continued running her hands through my hair. I got a thrill from her gasps when I nipped her lower lip then moved onto the nape of her neck. "Aang." she moaned I smirked against her skin. I wonder if her Mom would notice if I gave Katara a bite mark on her neck. "Yes she would notice." Katara said smiling.

Unfortunately for me Katara got up from my lap. "C'mon you horny mutt. I did tell Mom we would be back before dinner started."

"Of course milady." I grinned up at her. I picked her up bridal style once more before running off to the direction of her house.

"Aang slow down!" Katara laughed out loud.

"Can't your Mom is a good cook and I want a plate before Sokka sits down at the dinner table." I heard Katara mutter something about me being as bad as Sokka. "I take offence to that Tara." I jested.

Katara POV

The next afternoon was spent with practically all the girls of the pack, and women, out by the lake; with the exception of Azula. Mom was brutal with me practicing Water Magic today. She gave Sokka the afternoon off and all the guys are currently playing Elemental Ball. I was being punished for leaving the house without her permission. My arms were sore but I was satisfied when I finished the last complex set that I'm sure my Mom made up on the spot. My chest was heaving heavily, my hands held onto my knees as I struggled to stay standing. "Very good Katara." Mom smiled. Warning bells in my head gone off after seeing that look on her face. "Now rest for five minutes and you'll start the set again." She went off in the direction of Usra and Yang Chen. Groaning in frustration I went over to where Yue was sitting with Toph, both had smug grins across their faces.

"Shut up." I growled.

"I didn't say anything." Toph held up her hands. "Though I gotta say, your Mom is badass. I'm pretty certain she made up that last set on the spot." Toph laughed at my misery. Don't I have such good friends? "So Sugar Queen what did you do to face the wrath of the Ice Momma?" Oh Tui please don't let that be the permanent nickname for my Mom.

"I left the house with Aang without her permission." I grumbled

"What? Sweetness over here broke some rules? The end is near!" Toph exclaimed

"Oh shut up." I snapped

"I wouldn't say that's the worse punishment your Mom can give you." Yue said giggling.

"And what could be worse than a Master Water Witch giving you a made up complex set back to back?" I questioned Yue?

"Uh...alright never mind you have it bad."

"Thank you for your help." I said sarcastically.

"Hey Ice Momma." Toph said brightly to my Mom. Mom smiled to both Yue and Toph while saying her hellos. Then she turned to me. Crap.

"Katara I have a new set for you to try out. C'mon break time is over."

Yue and Toph were snickering behind their hands. Traitors. "Yes ma'am." I sighed grudgingly. It's going to be a long afternoon for me.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Woohoo another chapter second day in a row. "talking", 'telpathic', _"lycan" _

* * *

Chapter 7

Katara POV

There was a downside to Aang's family visiting for the rest of the year; On Ji. It's even worse now because Yang Chen had the school temporarily enroll her daughter and Kuzon. Aang wasn't too pleased that he would have to be around Kuzon all day. Much like me having to be around On Ji. That girl is too unpredictable for me and clingy around Aang. I mean really she grew up with Kuzon you would think she was used to having a brotherly figure all her life. If it wasn't for the fact that her and Kuzon were a couple and Aang and I were mates I would have thought her as another Meng.

Meng is another issue in itself. She's convinced herself that Aang was meant to be with her because of some fortune teller saying she'll marry a guy with big ears. Aang didn't find that funny when I told him what Meng said. He even told me that branch of magic always left him confused so he was glad he didn't know any Seers. Anyway Meng has been bold in her approach to Aang, like when I'm standing next to him. The first time she did that I literally had to be restrained by both Aang and On Ji while Meng ran away. Of course afterwards I snapped at On Ji to never grab hold of me ever again. Speaking of Meng... "Hi guys." she approached our lunch table, it held Aang, Toph, Teo, Kuzon, On Ji, and I. The others were at another lunch table, while Ty Lee was in the library with Kuei and Suki and Sokka were hanging out with their human friends. Ugh once more Meng had on too much perfume the other wolves at the table noticed too judging by the wrinkles of their nose. "Hi Aang." she said flirtatiously. Aang grabbed hold of my hand when I emitted a low growl at the girl.

"Hey Meng." Aang said calmly, though by the knotted muscles in his shoulders he was anything but calm. Clearly Meng was getting on Aang's nerves, maybe even the whole table. "Is there a reason why you are here?" he asked politely. He sure has more patience than me I'll give him that.

"I was wondering if we could talk somewhere in private, and alone." here Meng looked pointedly at me.

"Meng I've had enough of you trying to get to Aang away from me." I growled out. I stood up and got a faint trace of fear mix in with noxious perfume. "This is the last time I tell you this Aang is my boyfriend, not yours. If you come onto him again I won't hesitate to kicking your ass." I hissed out to the girl. She just stood there wide eye, either in shock or fear. "What are you still standing there for, leave!" With that Meng practically fled from the cafeteria. I like to think that she was the hare that fled from the wolf, starring yours truly.

Toph snickered from her spot. "What?" I asked

"Who knew you were so territorial over your mate Sweetness. I'm surprised Aang isn't whipped yet. Or is that only in the bedroom?" the short Terra Witch smirked at me.

"What we do in the bedroom is not your business Toph." Aang responded.

"Well that answers my question then." She still had that annoying smile on her face. When she has these kinds of moments its best just to ignore her and not fall for her baiting bantering. Unfortunately On Ji didn't know that.

"Well what's the answer?" No way is On Ji actually curious about Aang's and I private moments. Kuzon faced palmed himself and sighed heavily, but didn't say anything to On Ji. I take it this must be a common occurrence.

"Don't answer that Toph, I have no interest in knowing Aang whatsoever." Kuzon said in a casual tone. Aang didn't take it kindly and showed by baring his canines at him, a low warning growl beat through his chest. "Katara you might need a leash if he's going to keep acting like a dog." That son of a-

"Watch it Kuzon, Ursa isn't around to protect you this time." Aang threatened.

"Like you can defeat me." Kuzon taunted. "Besides wouldn't you need your mate's permission to even make threats?"

"You think we should leave?" Teo whispered to his mate.

"And miss the chance of a bitch fight, no way!" Toph exclaimed

Aang growled in annoyance at Toph. "We're males Toph." he snarled not taking his eyes off Kuzon, he also looked pissed off but wasn't commenting.

"I know." Toph smirked. Thankfully the bell rang for passing period to our next class. "Damn it was just starting to get good. Now you two pups play nicely okay? See ya Sugar Queen, On Ji." Toph got up and walked away with a prep in her step. Teo sighed and shook his head in resignation before following Toph out the cafeteria. Well at least someone is in a good mood.

Aang grabbed hold of my backpack along with his before lifting me from my seat. We left the remaining couple at the cafeteria table. "You going to confront Meng about her annoying crush on you?" I chose to ignore the...altercation between the two male wolves.

"When she confronts me again yes. I don't know how clearer we can get, we, hell our whole pack, keeps telling her that her and I are never going to happen." He said frustratingly

"Looks like she's going to have to hear it from you alone then."

"Ugh. I was afraid you were going to say that." Aang groaned out.

"What's wrong, the big bad wolf can fight demons but not face an itty bitty harmless girl?" I said patronizingly and placed on my best innocent face.

"That's not fair Katara." Aang jousted. "I'll talk to her after school okay?"

"Thank you, I really didn't want to freeze her to a locker door." Aang snorted in a laugh before kissing me on the lips and dropping me off in front of my pre-calculus class. We wouldn't be able to hang out with each other after school, as Aang is teaching On Ji Air Magic, and Yue, Sokka, and I have personal lessons with my Mom, Suki comes in to check out Sokka when her cheerleading practices aren't in the way.

Mom was supervising a duel between Yue and Sokka. Suki and I stood by watching, my friend got a thrill of watching a shirtless and wet Sokka fighting. He was holding fine on his own, his more powerful moves were on the defense and Yue was having a hard time getting through his defenses. "Would it be weird if I tell you that seeing Sokka like this is such a turn on right now?" Suki asked

"Considering that Sokka is my brother? Yeah it is." I shivered at the thought of Sokka and turn on in the same sentence.

"Oh come on. Like you don't get turned on when you see Aang shirtless, and fighting."

"Oh no I do it. It's just weird to hear you say that about my brother." I shivered in chills.

We watch in silence as Sokka redirected the wave sent at him to back to Yue. She gathered the returning water under her feet and surfed back to Sokka throwing icicles. He darted around the projectiles and jumped onto Yue's wave... "You know it's strange how Sokka acts now." Suki brought my attention away from the three.

"Strange how?"

"He's more mature, focused, his room is clean. I mean he still acts like a child every now and then and he still makes jokes and an unhealthy obsession with meat but he's no longer a slacker in class. I always knew Sokka was smart but he never applied himself to anything except food and sports. Could your Mom coming back really have that huge of an effect on your family?" Suki looked out to me out of the corner of her eyes. She was still focusing on the fight where Sokka currently had Yue temporarily pinned before she broke free.

"Yeah it did." I stated simply.

Suki nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. "I've noticed changes in you too. You don't look like your carry the whole world on your shoulders anymore. If I didn't know any better I would say that you act like a normal teenage girl. Though you being a werewolf, witch, hybrid might make others say otherwise." Suki joked.

"Ha ha." I rolled my eyes but smiled all the same. "You don't understand Suki. It wasn't until Mom came back that I realize how broken our family was. I love my Dad so much, but he wasn't the best. He buried himself in his job so he could forget that Mom was no longer around. With him not caring too much of our schooling Sokka just stopped trying to earn good grades and his room became messier without Mom there to get on him for it. And me, I felt like a teenage Mother balancing school and making sure food was made and the house was cleaned regularly. Our family is better now, not as good as we were before her 'death' but we're getting there." I smiled while Suki cheered as Sokka was the victor against Yue.

Yue came back soaking wet and grumbling about the unfair advantage of going against the direct descendant of Tui. "Your turn Katara." Mom said to me. Sokka gulped nervously, as he should. Sokka may be good at Water Magic but I'm better.

Normal POV

The two of them haven't been to this town in roughly fifteen years. Of course they knew when they came back to the country after fleeing from the High Court of the Supernatural Government. Unfortunately their Alpha and Beta were both caught and were now in the Bermuda Prison. "Why are we here after all this time?" one of the men asked. He was tall with a slim build a short goatee and bald head. His storm grey eyes held anger and malice. "I thought we would leave the brats here for the rest of their miserable lives." he hissed to the other man.

"Quiet Afiko." the man hissed. He too was a tall man, though not as slim, and carried himself as one with power. He had cold and calculating green eyes. "We need all the help we can get. Ozai and Zhao will be free from prison within a forth night and we'll need a large pack when we go find the traitorous brats. These three are hybrids, natural born hybrids. They'll be stronger than the ones we made in China once trained in the Dark Arts. Now could you take down the wards we've erected quietly?" the man known as Long Feng had all but shouted at his companion Afiko.

"Alright." the two crossed the street in the run down neighborhood. Their postures stiffened when they reached the wards surrounding the renovated apartment building. "The wards, someone changed them." Afiko said in shock and horror.

"Can you take them down then?" Long Feng asked impatiently. Afiko looked at his pack mate scathingly, insulted that Long Feng would dare ask such a ridiculous question. It was a well known fact in their particular crowd that he was one of the best wards caster.

"Of course I can!" Afiko huffed in annoyance. He took out his wand, once making sure no human was out on the street, and pointed it had the wards only visible to them. It was a half an hour later that the wards collapse without any repercussions to either wizard. "Whoever casted the wards were powerful. They didn't want us in there that's certain."

"Really? And I thought the change in the wards didn't make it any more obvious." Long Feng said impatiently. The two hybrids walked at a brisk pace up the steps to the double doors. Afiko banged on the door three times. A few moments later they heard the clacking of high heels against the wooden floorboards getting louder. The door clicked as it was being unlocked and there stood a stout, short woman, with an annoyed scowl. She had make up applied heavily over her wrinkles etched into a permanent frown. She had stringy blond hair pulled into a bun and a name tag pinned onto the front of dress suit, Laura A. Miller.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" she fussed at the two gentlemen before her. Miss Miller had a long day with the annoying brats and she was about to retire to her room and watch her reality shows. These two men were already ruining her idea of a perfect afternoon. "What do you want? You'll have to come back tomorrow if you want to adopt." she snapped.

The two wizards ignored her and barged past her. They ignored her shouting as they looked around the old mismatched furniture. "I don't sense their presence. They had to have been gone for a long time now." Afiko said.

Long Feng turned to Miss. Miller and pointed his wand right on the bridge of her nose. She let out a pitiful whimper and her eyes crossed trying to see the tip of Long Feng's wand. "You human," here he said the word like it was bile "we have some questions concerning three babies that were dropped off fifteen years ago." Afiko stood behind the woman, shut the door and locked it. The feeling of dread dropped down into the pit of her stomach. Both werewolves smiled in sick pleasure as the aroma of fear surrounded the woman.


End file.
